


Do You Accept Me

by syriala



Series: Stalion Week 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Courtship, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Guilt, M/M, SCott is an idiot, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, soft and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles has never felt more guilty than when he was meeting with Deucalion, while their packs were still fighting each other. But then Scott gave Deucalion a second chance, and Stiles was determined to be a part of that.





	Do You Accept Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Stalion Appreciation Week Day 4, Relationship Reveal.

Stiles didn’t know what he was doing.

He looked down at his empty coffee mug, curling his hands around it as if he could still leech some warmth from it, and he startled badly when a new, full mug was placed next to him.

“Everything okay?” Deucalion carefully asked, obviously taking up on Stiles’ distress.

Or maybe he was just used to this. They had the same argument every week, after all.

“It’s just,” Stiles started and grabbed the new mug, before he went on, so he’d finally have something to get some warmth back into his fingers. “How can I be okay with sitting with you here like this? After everything you did?”

“Dear boy,” Deucalion sighed. “Given that we have this argument every other time we meet, I’d say you’re not okay with meeting me.”

Stiles would have expected him to be angry, or at least be annoyed at this point, but Deucalion said it like it was just another fact, without any judgment.

Maybe that was one of the reason Stiles came back again and again.

“Why can’t I just stay away?” Stiles whispered.

“I don’t know,” Deucalion honestly said. “But I don’t want you to find a reason.”

“And that is also something I don’t understand,” Stiles immediately gave back, because what the hell.

Deucalion was a powerful alpha, he had a pack, and surely no shortage of people who wanted to be with him, and yet here he was with Stiles.

Who couldn’t even say what he wanted.

“Stiles,” Deucalion said and that alone brought Stiles up short.

Deucalion almost never used his name, he always had a nickname ready, one endearment or another and Stiles loathed to admit that he loved that.

“We talked about this before. I want you. You. I’m sorry for what I’m putting your friends and pack through and you know I won’t stop that, but I am sorry for what it’s doing to you. And you know why I want you.”

“Tell me again,” Stiles muttered, keeping his eyes on the coffee.

Deucalion reached out for him, covering his hand and Stiles turned his, so that he could entangle their fingers, even though it left a bad feeling behind.

Like he was doing something wrong.

He supposed he was, given that Deucalion was still trying to kill Scott.

“You’re bright, smart and loyal. You see the whole picture, you’re ruthless and you would kill for your friends and family.”

“You’d think that shouldn’t be a selling point,” Stiles gave back and looked up at Deucalion with a small smile.

“Your protectiveness is attractive, darling. Even when you work against me, I can’t help but admire you for it.”

Deucalion hesitated for a second.

“It’s your loyalty that gives you trouble now. You feel like you’re betraying your pack, your friends and family.”

Deucalion chose his words carefully, and Stiles knew that it was hard for him to do. Stiles had walked out once before, right after the fight in the abandoned mall, and it had taken him days to decide to come back.

Deucalion had clearly been displeased with that, but he hadn’t forced Stiles into anything.

He had kept his distance and patiently waited for Stiles to come back to him.

The fact that he had let Stiles choose for himself had been the one thing that made Stiles show up at the coffee shop again.

“But you’re not betraying them, sweet boy,” Deucalion softly told him and brought Stiles out of his thoughts.

“How can you say that?” Stiles wanted to know, desperately so, because he had been trying to tell himself that for weeks now.

“Sweetheart, you never talk about your pack. You’re careful to keep personal information out; you never mention plans or dates.”

“I still should tell them where they could find you,” Stiles interjected.

“They know where to find me,” Deucalion told him, and Stiles startled at that.

“What?”

There was a short moment where Deucalion seemed utterly displeased before his features smoothed over again.

“I live above the Argents. Everyone knows it.”

“How come no one told me that?” Stiles wanted to know, and Deucalion shrugged.

He was careful to not use Stiles against his pack too and telling him that obviously Scott didn’t trust him enough to keep him in the loop apparently counted too, because Deucalion kept his mouth shut.

Besides, Stiles knew well enough that ever since Allison and the supernatural mess he had taken a second, third or maybe even fifth place for Scott.

It was hard to miss, with how he was always brushing Stiles off, keeping close to Isaac instead.

“And you know that if you told them where to find me and they came to attack me, I would kill them, given the chance,” Deucalion stated like an after thought and again, he wasn’t wrong.

Stiles had thought about that, too, and then refrained to ever mention his meetings with Deucalion.

He was still reluctant to call them dates.

“Are you in love with me?” Stiles asked apropos of nothing and Deucalion seemed taken aback by that question.

“I’m certainly infatuated,” Deucalion said after a short pause. “I wouldn’t call it love yet. We’re hardly even dating. Especially since you’re so conflicted about your own feelings,” Deucalion said with a raised eyebrow.

Sometimes Stiles wondered how Deucalion could be so observant without his sight, but Stiles had refused to ask if he was just playing that part.

The less secrets he knew the better.

“I’m not conflicted,” Stiles tried, even though he knew better.

Scott might not hear it when he was lying, but Deucalion had a knack for figuring it out.

“Yes, you are, darling boy. Even if your heart hadn’t given you away right now, your scent usually does. You’re distressed and unsure, and every time I touch you or whenever you make me laugh your scent goes all pleased for a second before it sours again,” Deucalion explained, and Stiles pressed his lips together.

“I’m sorry,” he then said, and Deucalion frowned at him.

“For what?”

“For acting like this. For leading you on, I guess.”

“You’re not leading me on if I know what’s happening,” Deucalion gently told him and squeezed his fingers.

“I just want this to be over,” Stiles said, and Deucalion sent him a sharp look.

“You really should know better than to lie to me,” he softly chided Stiles who groaned.

“It’s just. If this is over, either you are dead, or Scott is, and I can’t…. I don’t want either of those,” Stiles admitted and Deucalion raised their hands to press a kiss to Stiles knuckles.

“I know,” he said, regret evident in his voice, but he didn’t offer up a solution or promised to stop.

Not like Stiles had expected that. He knew Deucalion after all.

“I wish we could have met under different circumstance,” Stiles told him.

“We’ll get our chance, somehow,” Deucalion said, as if he was absolutely certain of that.

Stiles couldn’t find it in him to share that belief. He didn’t see a way how.

~*~*~

Stiles hadn’t talked to Scott since they came out of the bathtubs, so he didn’t really know how it all went down but since there had been no frantic calls from anyone he counted it as a win.

Stiles was too busy reconnecting with his dad to really think about that last fight anyway.

Chris and Melissa had done a good job of bringing John up to speed, but he wanted to hear everything from Stiles’ perspective too.

So Stiles recounted everything from the moment they had found Laura’s body in the woods. It had taken him some hours and by the end his throat was sore and his voice all scratchy.

His dad was in the process of making them tea, the sun just coming up, and so John had thrown some bacon and eggs in a pan as well.

Stiles side-eyed him hard for that but let it slide. Their night had been too rough to fight over something like bacon today.

When it rang at the door, they exchanged a look and then Stiles quickly got up to answer it. He patted his jeans down to see if his phone was there, but it wasn’t, and Stiles briefly wondered where he had even left it; maybe there was an emergency and Stiles simply didn’t know about it because no one had been able to reach him.

His heartrate spiked up at that thought and he quickly rushed to the door, prepared to see Scott or Derek, bleeding and hurt, but when he saw who it actually was, he stopped completely for a moment.

“Deucalion?” he asked, voice thin and unsure, because this had never happened, this wasn’t what they did.

And besides, he had tried to push the thought out of his head that Deucalion might be dead already.

“I’m here to start an official courtship,” Deucalion said, and handed him flowers, actual goddamn flowers.

“Where did you even get those,” Stiles whispered, voice shaking the tiniest bit and Deucalion smiled at him.

Stiles finally looked at him and then he did a double take.

“Your eyes,” he breathed, reaching up almost unconsciously and before he could stop the movement, Deucalion was already leaning into his touch.

“Derek had a trick up his sleeve. Jennifer gave me my sight back,” he told Stiles, basically nuzzling into his palm and Stiles couldn’t bring himself to take his hand back.

He was enjoying this too much.

“What happened?” Stiles asked and then suddenly pulled his hand back, taking a step back, feeling sick to his stomach.

“Did you kill Scott?” he asked, and Deucalion’s eyes widened slightly before he quickly shook his head.

“No! No, I didn’t, Stiles, relax,” he said, rubbing over Stiles’ arms. “Scott is alive, Derek is too and I’m sure by now Peter has killed Jennifer, so everything is fine,” Deucalion told him.

Stiles stumbled a bit when that information registered and then he slumped against Deucalion’s chest.

“Thank god,” he breathed and then squeezed Deucalion as hard as he could.

“Stiles,” his father suddenly called out behind him, and Stiles immediately drew away from Deucalion, spinning around to face his dad.

John had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was eyeing Deucalion with disdain.

“Who is that,” he demanded to know, and Stiles floundered for words, a problem Deucalion didn’t seem to have.

“Deucalion Blackwood, pleasure to finally meet you, Sheriff,” he smoothly said and extended his hand towards John.

“Deucalion?” John asked with one raised eyebrow, hand already going to his holster, but Stiles stepped forward.

“Don’t, dad,” he rushed out. “Don’t.”

“Stiles, is that the Deucalion who terrorized you these last weeks?” John asked, and his voice was hard, harder than Stiles had heard in a long time.

“Maybe?” Stiles gave back and his father rolled his eyes at him.

He eyed Deucalion for a few seconds longer, eyes lingering on the flowers Stiles was holding, before he sighed and motioned for him to come in.

“You might as well explain inside,” John said, and Stiles quickly looked back at Deucalion, who seemed inordinately pleased.

“My pleasure,” he smoothly said, and Stiles was afraid that this might just go too well.

John gave them all breakfast before he pinned Deucalion with a look.

“Why are you here, and why were you hugging my son?” he asked without preamble and Deucalion met his gaze head-on, without hesitation.

“I’m here because I wish to officially court your son, now that I can, and I was hugging him because he needed a hug,” Deucalion explained, and Stiles couldn’t help but flush at the reminder that Deucalion wanted to court him.

“Stiles?” John asked him, but his face softened slightly when he saw his slightly embarrassed son.

“Yeah?” Stiles gave back, unable to form real words, because Deucalion chose that moment to reach for his hand, much like he had a few weeks back in the coffee shop.

“What is going on?” John asked again, and even though his voice was softer now he put his gun on the table, a clear warning sign for Deucalion.

Deucalion wasn’t phased though and didn’t take his hand back.

Stiles was pathetically grateful for it.

Deucalion was looking at him, much like his father was, waiting for Stiles to lead this conversation, obviously willing to give the reigns to Stiles. Letting him decide what he was going to tell his dad.

“We’ve been meeting,” Stiles eventually admitted, even though it was hard to say out loud.

But he was done lying to his dad. He had just spent a night telling him the truth, he wouldn’t start lying again any time soon.

“Meeting,” John flatly repeated and his eyes dropped to their still entangled hands.

“We met before I knew who he was, what he was doing,” Stiles explained. “But even when I knew I didn’t stop,” he went on, avoiding his father’s eyes.

“When you say you didn’t stop, you mean that you’ve been in a relationship,” John said, obviously struggling with the words.

Stiles almost flinched under those words, but Deucalion squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“No, Sheriff,” he said when it became obvious that Stiles didn’t know how to respond to that. “Your son was too conflicted for anything romantic. Which is why I’m now here to officially court him.”

“And what exactly changed that you are in a position to do that now?” John wanted to know.

“Scott gave me a second chance,” Deucalion easily said, and Stiles looked up at him, startled.

“What?” he asked.

“That’s what I wanted to tell you,” Deucalion said and turned towards Stiles now. “Jennifer gave me my sight back and Scott and Derek agreed to give me a second chance. They told me in no uncertain terms that there would be consequences if I ever killed again, but that they trusted me to do better this time.”

Deucalion’s eyes had briefly slit over to the Sheriff when he said that he had killed, but his focus was mainly on Stiles.

“I want to be my second chance with you,” Deucalion said earnestly, and Stiles felt himself flush again.

“Do I get a say in that?” John asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I love you, dad, but you really don’t,” Stiles quickly said, and John chuckled, like he had expected nothing else.

“Well, he kind of does, darling,” Deucalion told him. “Part of the courtship is that the alpha, or a legal guardian, agrees to it as well,” Deucalion explained.

Stiles gaped at him.

“What the hell?” he incredulously asked and fixed his dad with a stare.

“Why didn’t you ask Scott then?” John asked, and Stiles could tell that Deucalion was trying very hard not to roll his eyes.

“I doubt he would approve of me asking for Stiles’ courtship minutes after we were in a fight,” Deucalion easily said. “So I chose to ask you.”

“I feel like a maiden in the 18th century,” Stiles muttered under his breath and Deucalion threw him a small smile.

“That is the time period these customs come from,” he said.

“So if I don’t agree to this, you’ll leave and will not come near my son ever again?”

“Dad, do not ruin this for me,” Stiles threatened him and John huffed in amusement.

“I can see you already made up your mind.”

“Dad, I’ve been conflicted about meeting with him for the past few months, because of my feelings and the situation we found ourselves in. If I now get a chance to do this right, I want to take it,” Stiles told him and scooted closer to Deucalion.

Deucalion still held his hand, but he didn’t move any closer, didn’t lean into Stiles like he had back at the door and Stiles threw his dad an imploring look.

“Ah, kid,” John muttered and rubbed his forehead. “Feelings, huh? All this time?”

“Yes,” Stiles agreed and looked down at their tangled hands. “Though Deucalion will probably be happy to inform you that this is the first time I don’t feel guilty about it.”

John looked at Deucalion who nodded.

“It’s true,” Deucalion agreed. “He felt way too guilty over a thing so small.”

“Nothing my son does is a small thing,” John told them and then sighed. “If Scott gave you a second chance, I will too. But, Deucalion, listen closely. If you hurt my son, in any kind or form, I don’t care how many chances Scott gave you. I will end you.”

“I understand,” Deucalion easily answered and turned to Stiles.

“So, sweetheart, will you accept my courtship?”

“As if you had to ask,” Stiles gave back, delighted that they could do this now, without guilt and in secret.

He could finally admit to his feelings for Deucalion and he hadn’t felt so good or happy in a long time.

~*~*~

The next few months were amazing.

Deucalion was great, polite to a fault, and very old school; always paying, getting chairs and doors for Stiles and he never stopped with the gifts.

Sweets, flowers, games; Deucalion got Stiles whatever he wished for and Stiles was trying very hard not to take advantage of that, but it was difficult when Deucalion was adamant on giving him whatever Stiles wanted.

John had watched their courtship closely and when he had asked Stiles to come downstairs one night, saying that they needed to talk, Stiles had already feared the worst.

Instead John gave him his official blessing, commenting on how much happier Stiles seemed and Stiles had to agree.

Deucalion was good for him.

Which made it all the stranger that Stiles still didn’t know where they stood with their relationship, if he could even call it that, and what Deucalion was waiting for.

There had been hugs, and hand holding, kisses to his cheek, but Deucalion was still holding back, never allowing more than that and Stiles was fed up with it.

The next time Deucalion was over for dinner when John was on a night shift Stiles brought it up.

“You know you’re not bound to this courtship if you don’t want it anymore, right?” Stiles forced himself to ask, because he needed to know, even though he didn’t particularly want to know.

“Dear boy, whatever are you asking?” Deucalion gave back and stood up to stand close to Stiles.

“You’ve been reserved, reluctant almost and I get it if I’m not what you want,” Stiles muttered and looked down at the tomatoes he had been cutting.

“Sweetheart,” Deucalion softly said. “I’m waiting for you.”

“What?” Stiles asked and finally turned to look at Deucalion who was looking at Stiles with so much feeling it made Stiles speechless for a second.

“Darling, I started the courtship. There are rules to it, lines I can’t cross. Until you tell me otherwise. I’m waiting for you to accept me,” Deucalion explained to him and Stiles frowned.

“I accepted the courtship,” Stiles gave back, confused about his whole concept and cursing himself.

He should have done more research about this.

“You have accepted my proposal for courtship. But you haven’t accepted the courtship itself.”

“What do I need to do to accept it, then?” Stiles asked, almost breathless, because he was so totally ready to accept Deucalion.

“Are you accepting my courtship? Accepting me?” Deucalion asked him, eyes almost glowing red and Stiles couldn’t help but move in and pull him into a kiss.

Deucalion went willingly, resting his hands on Stiles’ waist, pulling Stiles closer. Stiles could feel the low rumble in Deucalion’s chest and he was more than pleased with that.

When they parted, Deucalion didn’t let Stiles move far from him.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Deucalion softly said and when Stiles beamed at him he pressed a few more kisses all over Stiles’ face.

Stiles had felt the pack bond to Deucalion for a while now, but now it felt like there was another layer to it, like it was suddenly more, and he could feel Deucalion that much better now.

There was nothing but love and happiness coming from Deucalion’s end and Stiles was sure Deucalion felt the same from him.

They finished preparing dinner together, comfortably standing side by side, brushing against each other a few times and it was so painfully domestic to Stiles, he didn’t even know what to do with all his feelings.

Stiles had thought dinner would be a quiet affair, both content and secure in their knowledge that this was finally a relationship, but of course Stiles couldn’t keep quiet all that long.

He started to ramble after the first few bites, and Deucalion avidly listened to him, keeping up with Stiles and following his mental jumps without much difficulty.

It was a good evening, and Stiles hoped that there were many like this in their future.

Deucalion was preparing dessert when someone rang the doorbell.

Stiles looked at Deucalion who didn’t even stop in his motions.

“It’s Scott,” he told Stiles, who sighed at that.

Scott and Stiles hadn’t seen each other much since they sacrificed themselves, and Stiles had found various reasons and excuses for Scott when in reality, he damn well knew that he just wasn’t that important to Scott after all.

Scott should at least have checked in on him when his pack bond to Stiles broke, but Stiles wasn’t even sure Scott had realized that yet.

When Stiles opened the door, Scott frowned at him almost immediately.

“Who’s there with you?” he asked instead of saying hello and Stiles took a deep breath before he answered.

“Deucalion,” Stiles told him, and Scott’s eyes went red.

“Is he threatening you?” Scott hissed and pushed past Stiles into the house, marching towards the kitchen.

He froze in the doorway, taking in the sight of Deucalion, wearing an apron and still preparing dessert for two.

“What the hell is going on here?” Scott demanded to know and turned an accusing glare to Stiles. “What are you doing with him?”

“We’re dating,” Stiles said with a small frown, because what they were doing felt like so much more, but Stiles lacked the words, or the patience, to explain that to Scott.

“You’re dating _him_?” Scott asked, voice gone high with shock and Stiles turned to look at Deucalion.

He had finished dessert, and was leaning against the counter, arms crossed in front of his chest. Stiles could feel that he was more than dismayed with Scott’s presence, but he stayed silent.

“How long has that been going on?” Scott wanted to know, and he sounded so accusing.

“A few months,” Stiles slowly said and stepped closer to Deucalion.

“Months?” Scott sounded incredulous. “You were with him all this time?”

“Not all this time,” Stiles tried but for once, it seemed that Scott was relying on his senses.

“You’re lying!”

“Not really,” Stiles tried and then made a grimace when Scott’s brows shot up.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

“I met him before I knew who he was,” Stiles admitted, trying to calm Scott down and unconsciously moving closer to Deucalion who pulled him into his side.

“And when you found out you told him to go to hell, right?” Scott tried, though he didn’t seem very convinced.

Not with how he glared at the hand on Stiles’ waist.

Stiles stayed quite for too long, as it seemed, because Scott gasped.

“You met with him when he was trying to kill me?”

“Kinda?” Stiles tried but Scott was quickly talking himself into a rage.

“You gave him information about us? You sold us out?”

Stiles drew his shoulders up, turning further into Deucalion, because this was what he had always feared.

“That’s enough,” Deucalion suddenly said. “Stiles felt bad enough about it when it was happening, I don’t need you to bring it up again.”

“You betrayed us,” Scott hissed at Stiles and Stiles had enough of this.

“I met with him, yes. I never told him anything, though, I made sure of that. He made sure to never ask that of me, too. And you don’t get to judge, Scott, not after what you put us through with Allison,” Stiles snapped at him and Scott recoiled at that.

“That was different,” he immediately said and Stiles sighed.

Of course it was, it always was when it came to Scott.

“No, it really wasn’t,” Stiles told him and rubbed his forehead. “And it doesn’t matter. You gave him a second chance, Scott, and I want to be a part of that.”

“He’s a psychopath,” Scott accused. “I wanted him far away from here. You cannot be part of his second chance.”

“If you wanted him somewhere not here, you should have said,” Stiles mildly told him, and Deucalion pressed a kiss to his hair.

“If you stay with him, you’re a traitor,” Scott finally said. “Traitors don’t have a place in my pack.”

“I’m not in your pack,” Stiles gave back, and he was tired, so tired of this argument.

“What?” Scott asked, obviously not knowing what Stiles was talking about.

“I’ve been in Deuc’s pack for a while now,” Stiles said, and he straightened up at that. “And you’re on his territory.”

“I’ll tell your dad,” Scott threatened, and Deucalion huffed at Scott’s idiocy.

“We’re in John’s kitchen,” Deucalion said. “You’d think he knows about our relationship.”

Scott gaped at that, wind obviously taken out of his sails, and Stiles decided that he had enough.

“I want you to leave now. And as long as you can’t accept that a second choice for Deucalion includes me, I don’t want to see you here again.”

Scott still seemed too stunned to react right away and so Stiles stepped forward and bodily pushed Scott towards the door.

He could hear Deucalion growl behind him, and when Stiles turned to look at him, he saw that he was baring his fangs, eyes blazing red.

It seemed like he didn’t like it all that much that Stiles was close to another alpha and Stiles had to smile at that.

He hurried to push Scott out of the door, cutting Scott off before he could say more than “Stiles” by closing the door in his face and suddenly Deucalion was at his back.

He was nosing at his neck, nuzzling almost, and Stiles tilted his head to the side for more access.

Deucalion let out a pleased sound and Stiles turned around to kiss him again.

“Not the evening I had imagined, but I’m not really complaining,” Stiles said, a bit breathlessly when they parted.

“The evening is not over,” Deucalion almost growled against his mouth and tugged him back into the kitchen. “Dessert is still waiting, after all.”

Stiles was pretty sure there would be more than a sugary dessert, but he wasn’t about to refuse the treat Deucalion had prepared for them.

Scott had been an unwanted interruption, but Stiles was determined to forget all about him.

It wasn’t all that hard with the way Deucalion was smiling softly at him. It was even easier when Deucalion followed every bite up with a kiss. Stiles was far away from complaining about that either.

 


End file.
